


You're one in a million, we're two of a kind

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [2]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reminiscing, Sex, Tim and Amy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I want to stress that this is written with a 23 year old girl in mind and I purposely wrote it a bit juvenile with her knocking at his window and not his front door. The sneaking around, her seeking comfort at his house and her obvious "issues" that is making her "escape."Amy IS suppose to be "young" and "a little girl." The whole thing is that she is being taken care of by an older Tim.





	You're one in a million, we're two of a kind

Tim sighed as he removed his glasses, he clearly had trouble focusing and found that he had read the same paragraph several times. It slowly dawned on him that he had no clue whatsoever as to what he had been reading.  
He sighed again as he put the script down on the bedside table, viewing the sleeping body next to him. The young girl he had met about six months ago was lying peacefully beside him.

Three days ago she had knocked on his window, needing to escape from her own existence and to seek refuge at his house.  
He didn't ask a lot of questions, he just knew that she needed him, so naturally he took her in. They had made love two times that night, by her initiative, but she had seemed so sad and desperately in need of being near to him. His heart broke for her, because he knew how lonely she could be. Just like him, but he never let it show to other people, he just kept going with that facade up. But he felt he could be himself with her and had no problem throwing away that mask in her company.

They hadn't talked much that night either, words were sometimes completely unnecessary. He just made sure he didn't leave her side and that he took care of her.  
He had whipped up a light meal for them and they had taken a long, warm shower together, kissing passionately in the hot steam.  
Drying her off, he had given her one of his t-shirts and then they had gone to bed where he had cradled her until she was asleep.

***

She hadn't seen Tim for several weeks when she knocked at his window, anxiously waiting for him to let her in and the feeling of being complete again.  
Tim had been so kind and gentle that evening, he seemed to be able to sense that she was in need of extra human contact and closeness. He made them something to eat, and they had sex.  
After that, a wonderful, hot shower where she could lose herself to him and let go of her mask.  
No one understood her the way Tim did and he let her have the time she needed to start feeling whole again. The radio was playing in the background and he was singing along with it. "I'll carry your heart like a bridge, baby." He murmured in her ear. "When you need all the time you can find to get the hurt out of your mind." He held her tight as the hot water cascaded down on them.

***

Tim lay beside her, observing her with soft eyes as she slept. She had her long black hair in a messy bun and her face was completely silky smooth, bereft of make-up and worldly anxiety. She was truly beautiful lying next to him in his t-shirt, which was obviously too big for her and he smiled to himself, his heart filled with love and protection.  
He needed her and wanted to be there for her.  
  
He reached out to touch her face, running his hand over her hair, then just lying there, in complete awe, looking at her with ardent love.  
Her nose scrunched and she started to move, whimpering a little in her sleep.  
"No, don't..." she was mewling miserably. "Don't..." she begged as her fear escalated and she slammed her fist in the mattress as her eyes flicked open, panting as she tried to remember where she was. "Tim...They were trying to..." He could see she wasn't fully awake.

"Take it easy, love." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her petite body, drawing her to him. "It was just a dream," he lulled. "It's alright."

"They were trying to..." her voice died off and she sniffed, pressing her face against his neck. "Don't let them..."

"Shh shh shh, I'm here, baby, it's alright now."

***

She had wanted to sleep with him since the first moment her eyes found his, and she figured he had thought about it too, but she wanted to tell him before anything happened.

She told him that she never had been touched in that way and it seemed like he didn't believe her at first. Thought it was crazy that someone like her never had experienced the act of physical love. It took some time before she actually convinced him that she wanted to have sex and she _was_ ready. She recalled the first time they were intimite, Tim had been so soft and caring, asking all the time if she was alright and if he hurt her in any way. "Are you ready for me now, love?" he had asked as he moved to lay on top of her, and as she had whispered "Yes." he had smiled slowly and just paused for a moment, looking her in the eyes with such love and admiration, gently planting dulcet kisses on her lips. Mumbling sweet words before cleverly enough biting her shoulder as a distraction to take her mind off the pain as he entered her for the first time.

She had squeezed her eyes shut at the instant discomfort and the feeling of him slowly stretching her, moving so tenderly in and out to let her adjust to him.  
"You are so big." she moaned, sucking air through her teeth, licking her lips.  
  
"Just let me know if you want me to stop," he said, kissing her face, "I don't want to hurt you."

***

It had taken some time before he felt it was alright to actually go that far with her, seeing she was so much younger. He was very confused by his own feelings in the beginning and even tried to stay away from her to try and forget her. Of course he couldn't and one night after they had bumped into each other again going from one club to another, he had finally taken her home and they had had sex for the first time. He didn't believe her at first when she told him she was a virgin, because they had met on so many occasions before and she always seemed so experienced and "wild", maybe a little  _too_ wild for a guy his age, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"I'm a virgin, Tim..." she whispered as she sat straddled in his lap.

"What?" he laughed a little, not believing his ears.

"This is my first time."

He just stared at her in silence and then maneuvered her off his lap.

"You're a virgin?" he asked in disbelief as he fixed himself a whiskey, suddenly feeling like an old pervert.

"Yes." she said. "But I _wanna_ have sex now, tonight, with you."

He downed his drink in one gulp, coughing a little at the sharp taste.

"But you seem so..." his words trailed off as he sought for the right ones.

Her body stiffened slightly and she raised one eyebrow.

"Slutty...?" she added.

He blinked in confusion, the word was like a slap in his face.

"Don't say that!" he blurted as he slammed his glass down. "That's not a word I would ever use to describe you."

"Then what's wrong?"

He released the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and moved to sit down next to her, taking her hands in his.

"I've known you for some time now, babe, and I just never thought you would be a virgin, you don't exactly come across as the timid type..."

"Well, I am...and I really want you to be my first."

He let her words settle in him for a moment, then smiled warmly as he reached out his hand to tuck hair behind her ear.

"I am very flattered that you want me to be your first." he said in a low voice.

Later, after a kind of clumsy and awkward first time where he helped her climax and snuggled her to him, feeling more connected to her than ever before. This experience was good for him too, because it forced him to be more aware of the other person and not just "fuck out of habit". Since it was her first time he had to be more considerate with her and slow it all down not to freak her out. He couldn't be selfish in that situation and had to look out for the other person's well-being for a change.  
He enjoyed it immensely and he smiled a little as he rested his cheek on the top of her head, knowing in that moment that he truly loved her. He loved her for being confident enough to tell him that she was a virgin and that she was willing to give him her precious gift.  
He found it somewhat humorous though, taking a girls virginity at his age as that hadn't happened for atleast 25 years. But he felt very privileged that she had waited for him to be her first.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to stress that this is written with a 23 year old girl in mind and I purposely wrote it a bit juvenile with her knocking at his window and not his front door. The sneaking around, her seeking comfort at his house and her obvious "issues" that is making her "escape."
> 
> Amy IS suppose to be "young" and "a little girl." The whole thing is that she is being taken care of by an older Tim.


End file.
